


Let me kiss it better

by Larryswonderworld



Series: Larry drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cussing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Make Up, Make up sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, briana jungleworm - Freeform, cocksucking, cute!harry, daddy!louis, fight, it's cute tho, larr is so in love, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry thinks Louis is cheating on him with Briana, Louis gets mad because "what are you doing then, with Nick Grimshaw?" And walks away but comes back quickly to fuck Harry and to show him how sorry he is for being a dick.</p><p>It's just really cute and fluffly and smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> My first selfwritten smut! Let me know what you think and leave comments please :)

It all started that morning, when Harry woke up and Louis wasn't by his side. Harry sat up, and frowned. It was eleven in the morning, where the heck was his boyfriend?  
"Lou?" he yelled, voice raspy from the sleep. "Lou, where are you?"  
He slipped out of his bed and walked towards the hallway. The floor felt cold under his bare feet, but it was the last thing on Harry's mind. When Louis didn't answer, Harry started to worry. Louis never left him without telling him. He grabbed his phone and speed-dialed Louis. He waited a full minute, and then got directed to voicemail. "Hey, Lou, it's me, um, Harry. Where are you? You weren't there when I woke up and I worried. Please call me back."  
He shuffled to the couch and said down staring down at his phone. Maybe he was worrying too much, Harry thought. I mean, Louis was his boyfriend, not his prisoner. He was allowed to leave the house and not tell him. But his own pep talk didn't help- the worry was still there. What if something bad had overcome Louis? Harry shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. He opened his twitter app, and scrolled mindlessly through his feed. Most of the tweets were from his fans, talking about the new album and Harry's hair, some talking about school and friends. Here and there were also some new healthy recipes for smoothies or summat, which Harry promised himself to make for lunch. He answered a few fans (and tried not to become jealous when he saw some very inappropriate tweets of girls wanted to do some... activities with his boyfriend) and tried calling Louis several times, but he didn't pick up. Harry bit his thumbnail and stood up. Just as he threw his phone on the couch and started walking towards the kitchen to fetch himself some breakfast, the front door opened and Louis stepped in. But he wasn't alone. After him appeared the girl Harry despised- Briana Junglewirth. They were laughing and smiling, Briana was touching Louis while telling him something. She stopped midsentence, realizing Harry was watching them with a scowl on his face. "Briana, I didn't know you would come," he said, folding his arms in front of him.  
"I promised her to lent her a CD," Louis said with a warning smile. He walked towards the closet which held all their LP's and CD's (there were a lot of them, gathered through the years).  
"I didn't know you would leave the house today," Harry said, everything but happy.  
Louis sighed while searching through a box of '80 CD's. Harry's '80 CD's, that is. "Harry, please, not now," he said as if he was talking to a child. He turned around and smiled at Briana. "Here, I found it!" he gave her one of Harry's albums.  
"That's mine!" Harry exclaimed angry. "I want to listen to it!" It was a lie, he totally forgot he had that CD, but he didn't want Louis to be so kind to Briana, the mother of his fake-ass baby, in front of him. It was absurt. Was Louis going out of his mind? He knew how much Harry hated that girl.  
"Thanks, Lou," Briana said while pressing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Tuesday?"  
Harry didn't even want to hear the answer. He turned around and marched right out of the room, tears brimming in his eyes. How could she. The bitch. She kissed Louis in front of him! Harry threw himself on the bed, putting his hand on his arms. He tried to ignore the kind goodbyes and the laughter, even though it fucking hurt hearing it. The house was silent for a moment, and then Harry heard footsteps coming to their sleepingroom, where Harry was.  
"Haz?" Louis soft voice said. "Haz, baby?"  
"Go away, Louis," Harry huffed, not looking up. "Go be with Briana and listen to MY CD."  
"Harry, baby, it was just a CD," the bed dipped a bit when Louis said down. Soft fingertips danced over the naked skin of Harry's back. "No need to be angry about. I promise, if she breaks it I'll buy you a new one."  
Harry was silent for a moment. "Why have you not told me that you were going way this moment?" he then said with a small voice. "I was scared something had happened to you."  
Louis cooed a bit, placing a soft kiss on Harry's shoulderblade. Harry shuddered a bit. "I didn't want to wake you up, sweetheart. You looked so cute, sleeping. I'm sorry, baby, I won't do it again."  
Harry turned around and sat up. "You know how much I hate her and you still dared to bring her in my house!"  
Louis face hardened a bit, and he stopped caressing Harry's back. "Our house."  
"Still! Don't you know how much it hurts, seeing her with you?" Harry said, clutching his hands to his chest. "I hate it, I hate it even more than I hate that Branana bitch."  
"Stop talking about her like that!" Louis said loudly while moving a bit away from Harry. "She's not a bitch, you don't even know her!"  
"I don't even want to know her!" Harry screamed, face red. "All you do is hang around with her. You don't even bother to tell me that you were going away. You didn't even bother to ask me if I was okay with you lending her my CD's! Because I am not, okay? I don't want her to touch my stuff. I don't want her to touch you!"  
Louis stood up from the bed. "Jesus Christ, Harry!" he screamed. "Don't act like you are the innocent one, like you don't hang out with other people."  
"I don't hang out with people who are pretending to be the mother of my non-existing child, while I don't even have to! You weren't even scheduled for today!" Harry shouted, tears burning behind his eyes. He felt so small, sitting on their king size bed while Louis stood in the middle of their room.  
Louis turned around and faced Harry. "and why did you hang out with that Nick guy yesterday, then?" he sneered. "And don't tell me that you didn't do anything with him, because I know that you are a bit more than being friendly!"  
"What?" Harry laughed humorlessly, fisting his hands. "Are you accusing me of cheating with Nick Grimshaw? We are friends!"  
"Well, friends don't fuck," Louis snapped. He starting walking towards the door, and Harry panicked. "Louis, what are you doing?" he yelled, scared of the answer. He clutched the duvet in both of his trembling hands. "Are you leaving me?"  
Louis stopped moving and for a moment the room went dead silent. "You don't give me another option than to leave you, Harry," he said. "It's not worth staying." Then he walked out of the door.  
Harry felt how his heart sank in his stomach, and gasped for air. Louis just left him. Louis left him. Louis broke up with him. It wasn't worth it. Harry wasn't worth it. Tears started streaming down Harry's face, and he couldn't breath. "No, no, no, no, no," he started whispering like a mantra. Everything cam crushing down on him, and Harry let himself fall on the bed. Harsh sobs came out of his mouth, seemed to rip open his throat but the pain was nothing compared to the pain Harry felt in his chest. Louis left him. Louis left him.  
"Harry?" the door opened and Harry heard the sound of rushing footsteps. "Harry, oh my god, I'm sorry," Harry felt how two arms lifted him up from the bed, and suddenly he was on Louis' lap. "Oh my god I am- I am so fucking sorry!"  
"Louis?" Harry whimpered.  
"Harry, it's me I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking when I left you!" Louis sobbed while squeezing his skinny boyfriend in his arms. "Haz, Harry- oh baby, I'm so sorry.'  
"You came back!" Harry said, looking up to his crying boyfriend. Both of them were a sobbing mess, trying to hold each other as tight as they could.  
"I could never leave you, Harry," Louis said. "I am so sorry."  
"I thought I lost you! I would never cheat on you, Louis. Never, I swear I haven't kissed N-"  
Louis shushed him. "I know, baby, I'm an asshole for saying that."  
"You aren't breaking up with me?" Harry said tugging his face in the older man's neck.  
"No baby. Not now, not ever."  
"I'm sorry I overreacted, Lou. But you know how much I hate that girl."  
"Oh baby don't cry again!" Louis said, and he was quick to hold his baby in his arms.  
Harry sniffled. "I'm sorry, Louis.."  
"It's okay baby, I'm sorry too. Let's make it up to you," he said before he slowly kissed Harry's soft lips.  
Harry reacted immediately, opening his lips and letting Louis' tongue slip into his mouth. He tasted salt, but he wasn't sure if it was his tears or Louis'. Carefully, Louis laid Harry down on his back, not breaking the kiss. "I love you so much Harry," he said while looking in Harry's eyes.  
"I love you too, daddy," Harry whispered.  
Louis eyes darkened a bit, and a smirk found its way to his lips. "You know what that name does to me, baby boy," he moaned.  
"Please touch me, daddy," Harry said with a needy tone. "Touch me everywhere." And who was Louis to deny his baby something?  
"Okay, love, I'll give you everything you want," Louis promised, pressing several soft kisses on his boyfriends soft lips. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"  
Harry thought for a moment or two, and then smiled softly. "Want you to undress yourself. Want to see you. All of you."  
Louis moved up and took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, while keeping eye contact with Harry. Harry began to pant, slowly stroking his cock.  
Louis eyes flickered down and he moaned lustfully. "Harry- baby, you look so good right now." He removed his pants, boxers and his socks and duck down to kiss Harry. His lips moved roughly on Harry's, nibbling, biting, licking. Moans filled the room when Louis start to grind down on his boyfriend, their hard cocks rubbing down on each other, creating a friction that was so, so, so, so good. "Ngggg," Harry moaned, cheeks flustered and with a damp forehead. "T-Touch me daddy, please, I need you."  
"How do you want me to touch you, baby?" Louis said. He bit on Harry's lip, before kissing it. "Do you want me to touch you here..." he slowly let his hand slide down Harry's body, towards his crotch. He let his fingers gaze over the fabric of Harry's dark blue boxers. "Or here..." He let his lips dart over Harry's neck, his chest.. He suck on one of his nipples, and Harry felt himself harden even more. He whimpered at the sensation. "Or does my baby want me to suck him?" Louis face moved down even more, until Harry felt his boyfriend's hot breath through his boxers, on his boner. Louis' lips touched the area, and shuddered when he felt it pulsing under his touch.  
"Louis.." Harry whimpered. "I want.. I- I-"  
"...or do you want my fingers and tongue in you, Harry? Do you want my tongue licking you, tasting you, eating you out?" Louis head appeared above Harry's head and he looked lustfully in Harry's eyes. "What do you want me to do, baby boy?"  
"Eat me out, daddy," Harry blushed. "Please. Eat me out, finger me and then suck me. Want you e'rywhere, daddy. Please. I need you."  
Louis purred. "Is that what my baby boy wants?"  
"Please please please," Harry begged. "I need it."  
Suddenly he was flipped over. "Hands and knees," Louis ordered. Harry scrambled up, did what he was told and pushed his ass up.  
Louis smiled. "Such a beautiful sight," he said while slowly stroking himself. "Such a pretty arse you got there baby. And it's all mine."  
"All yours, Daddy, it's all yours. Please," Harry begged again and- oh! Harry screamed when Louis tugged down his boxers and something hot and wet entered him. "Ohmygodohmygod, daddydaddydaddy," he screamed.  
Louis' smirked a bit, while licking his baby's rim. "You taste so delicious baby, so good for me," he praised. Harry blushed at the compliment and pushed down a bit on Louis' tongue. "Thank you, Daddy," he moaned.  
Both of Louis' hand were placed on his ass, spreading his cheeks while his tongue was prodding in and out- licking him, tasting him, but not touching that one special bundle of nerves yet. He wanted to save the best for the last.  
Harry was a sobbing mess at the feeling, pushing his face down in the pillow to muffle his screams and pants. He felt so good. So so so so good.  
When Louis noticed that Harry was hiding his whimpers, he stopped with what he was doing and moved back a bit- his face was still close to his boyfriend's ass but not licking it anymore. He smacked Harry's bottom, causing him to whimper a bit at the feeling of the sting. "Don't hide your lovely sounds from daddy," Louis said sternly. "Wanna hear how good I make you feel. Do I make you feel good, baby?"  
"Oh yes, daddy, yes yes yes yes yes," Harry whined. He wanted Louis' tongue back, he wanted something, anything.  
"Then why don't you let the neighbors hear how good I make you feel. Who makes you feel so good?" Louis said while slowly licking Harry's fluttering, pink hole again. "Let them hear who makes you feel so good."  
"Oh my god- oh my god- oh my god!" Harry whimpered when Louis began to be a little rougher, to go deeper.  
"Who makes you feel good, Harry?"  
"DADDY!" Harry screamed on top of his lungs. "MY DADDY MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD!"  
Louis smirked and spit on Harry's hole. He watched how his spit dribbled down for a moment and then he slipped one of his fingers in. Harry gasped. "Another one, please daddy, please!"  
"Baby, you feel so good around my fingers," Louis said while slipping in a second one, and then a third. "Can't wait to feel you around my dick."  
Harry moaned so loudly at the thought. "Please daddy, I'm ready. I want your cock, so so so so badly."  
"Don't you want me to suck you off first?" Louis asked while pushing in and out of the curly haired boy, again not hitting his prostate on purpose. Harry couldn't think straight anymore, the only thing he felt was Louis' fingers inside his body, touching him, feeling him. "Yes, please please please."  
"That's what I thought baby," Louis said while licking another fat stripe over his boyfriend's delicious hole. "Turn around for me, baby boy?"  
Harry turned around faster than light, his fat, red rock lying on his lower abdomen. Louis smiled at the lovely sight. "I love you so much, Harry," he said while leaning down to kiss Harry's swollen lips. "You look so unbelievably pretty right now, with your cock waiting for my lips."  
Harry whimpered, goosebumps rising on his arms.  
"I bet that's all you can think of right now, isn't it baby?" Louis whispered against Harry's lips. "My lips around your cock, sucking you off.."  
"Please, daddy," Harry moaned.  
Louis pressed one last kids on his lips, and then went straight to Harry's cock. He stroked him a few times, before taking his mushroom-y tip in his mouth. Harry gasped and screamed at the sensation. "Louis!" he screamed. "Daddy!"  
Louis sucked on the tip like it was a lolly, and Harry couldn't stop watching. His daddy looked so sinful right now, so good. He was so lucky to have him.  
Harry's hands moved towards Louis' brown hair, and he tugged on it. "Daddy!" he screamed when Louis took all of his cock in his mouth. His vision went blurry and he swore he saw Jesus himself when Louis moaned around his cock, creating such a good vibration.  
Louis knew exactly where to lick, where to touch. His face touched the little bit of pubic hair on the top of harry's dick, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind that Harry's cock touched the back of his throat, he didn't mind that he probably couldn't talk the next day. All he wanted was to please Harry, to show him how sorry he was.  
"I'm gonna- Gonna-" Harry's face scrunched up in such a pretty way, but before he could cum, Louis pulled away. "If you're going to come, then I won't fuck you, Harry," he said sternly. "What do you want? My lips or my cock?"  
Harry whimpered again, moving a bit on the bed. He wanted friction, he wanted to be touched, to be fucked, so badly. "Please daddy, I want you fuck me so good. Want you to fill me up, want you in me. Want to ride you daddy, want to make you feel like you make me feel, please," Harry rambled.  
"Oh baby boy," Louis said with adoration laced in his voice. "You are so good to me. Such a good boy," he touched Harry's long hair and kissed him deeply. "I'll let you ride me, okay baby?"  
"Please, daddy, please."  
Louis wanted to stand up from the bed to grab the lube from the nightstand, but Harry stopped him. "Want you right now."  
"But baby-"  
"Now, daddy!" Harry plead.  
Louis had never moved to sit down against the headboard so quickly. "Are you s-"  
"Shh, daddy, want to make you feel so good now, daddy. Let me make you feel good, please?" Harry grabbed Louis' face and peppered him with kisses.  
"Okay, baby boy. Come sit on my lap," Louis ordered. "Do you want me to finger you for a moment or do you want to start right away?"  
"Right away, daddy," Harry said, eyes so full of lust that Louis felt is cock harden even more, if that was even possible.  
"Okay, baby boy, come sit down on daddy's cock," with one hand Louis held up his fat cock, dollops of pre come dribbling down already, with the other he helped his baby sit down. The moment he felt Harry's warm walls sliding down on him, he gasped. "OH- Harry!" he moaned lowly. "Baby boy, love, I feel so good, so so so good to have your tight hole around me."  
Harry's face was red from concentration, while he sank down until Louis was buried so deep into him that he didn't know where Louis started and where he ended. Sure, he felt pain from the burn and stretch, but the feeling of love was so overwhelming. Slowly, he started making eights with his hips, moving from left to right, up and down.  
Both of their moans filling the room. Louis grabbed Harry's hips, helping him fucking himself down on his boyfriend.  
"You feel so good, so so so good baby boy," Louis praised his baby. "Such a good boy for daddy."  
Harry moaned when tip of Louis' cock made contact with his prostate. "Oh my god- Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy," he rambled pushing down on Louis' cock even more, wanting him to hit that spot again and again and again.  
Louis' felt so in love with his boy when he watched him fall apart on his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you now, baby," he said while kissing Harry's lip. Before Harry could answer, he turned his baby boy around and started pounding into him with all the strength he had. Little "uh-uh-uh"'s came from Harry's mouth, while Louis kept hitting his prostrate over and over again. Skin was slapping against skin, and Louis had never ever ever felt so good in his entire life. He was so close to his love, so close to his baby.  
Little tears of pleasure came out of Harry's eyes, but Louis kissed them away. "I love you so much, Harry, so so so so so much. I would never kiss anyone else but you Harry," he said in between his trusts.  
"I- nggggg- know, daddy- OH!" he screamed when Louis started pounding even harder into him. "DADDY I'M GONNA-" Harry panted, searching for words. "Gon' cum daddy- oh louislouislouislouis."  
"It's okay baby," Louis said, reaching down to grab Harry's dick. "That's okay. Let's cum together."  
Harry made the most beautiful sounds- and then they both came. Louis fell down on top of Harry, completely out of breath. Both the boys had their eyes closed, reliving the sex they just had. "That was..." Harry whispered.  
"Perfect," Louis finished, while kissing Harry's swollen lips. "You did so well."  
"Thank you," a shy smile formed on Harry's lips. "You too."  
They stayed silent for a moment, before Louis slowly pulled out of Harry. Harry winced a bit at the loss of contact, but Louis was quick to kiss away the pain.  
"You know I'd never leave you, baby," Louis said while softly stroking away Harry's sweaty hair from his forehead. "I'd die without you."  
"You wouldn't find someone who could fuck as good as me," Harry said smugly while hiding his face in the crook of Louis' warm neck.  
Louis smiled, while closing his eyes. "Never."  
"And certainly not Branana bitch."  
"And certainly not Branana bitch."

And if the two boys did another round, then who's to know (except for the neighbors, who received a very big bouquet of flowers the next morning)?. The next day Harry's walk was a bit wobbly when they walked to the stage where an interview was going to be held, and Louis voice was a bit rough and his smirk a bit to smug, but who cared when he had his Harry, and Harry had his Louis'?

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it? I might have cried a bit while writing the break up (sort of break up). Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
